


Uwierzyć

by weinenforst



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy fantasy creatures, Fear of Death, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo, Wendigo Sexual Intercourse, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinenforst/pseuds/weinenforst
Summary: - Ja w to nie wierzę. W tych lasach nie ma żadnych drapieżników, ani potworów. Nie raz tam chodziłem z psami. Zauważyłbym coś – wzruszył ramionami snując własne stwierdzenia. Momentami miał wrażenie, jakby jego przyjaciele go wrabiali. Że był to głupi żart, który ciągnęli od tygodni i kontynuowali go jedynie dla zabawy. Nie wierzył w ani jedno ich słowo. Każdy z dowodów mógł podważyć bez najmniejszego wysiłku. A zresztą, jakie dowody mieliby na istnienie krwiożerczego monstrum zamieszkującego puszczę tuż przy jego domu?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Wendigo
Kudos: 3





	Uwierzyć

\- Ja w to nie wierzę.

Will Graham skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. Oparty o srebrzysty, sterylny blat, przesunął wzrokiem po swoich towarzyszach. Wszyscy odwzajemniali to spojrzenie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i lekkim zakłopotaniem. Nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego mężczyzna tak sceptycznie podchodził do przedstawionej sprawy. Podsunęli mu wszystkie dowody nos, opowiedzieli historie, teorie miejscowych, a on dalej kręcił głową. Odtrącał każdy ślad nie chcąc o tym słyszeć ani przez chwilę dłużej. Bzdura, bzdura i jeszcze raz bzdura.

\- W tych lasach nie ma żadnych drapieżników. Nie raz tam chodziłem z psami. Zauważyłbym coś – wzruszył ramionami snując własne stwierdzenia. Momentami miał wrażenie, jakby jego przyjaciele go wrabiali. Że był to głupi żart, który ciągnęli od tygodni i kontynuowali go jedynie dla zabawy. Nie wierzył w ani jedno ich słowo. Każdy z dowodów mógł podważyć bez najmniejszego wysiłku.

\- Może psy wystraszyły tego potwora i dlatego go nie widziałeś? – podsunął Brian zajadając się czekoladowym batonikiem podczas swojej przerwy. Rzadko przynosił lunch do pracy, ale za to doskonale wiedział, w której szufladzie biurka Price trzyma swoje słodycze. Praliny, guma do żucia i jego ulubione czekoladowe batony z orzechami w środku.

\- To nie jest żaden potwór! – burknął Graham. Rzucił mu zimne spojrzenie. Wciąż nie rozumiał jak ta grupa wykształconych, bystrych ludzi wierzy w historyjki o upiorze mieszkającym w środku lasu.

\- W takim razie, co to jest? – spytała Beverly. Przekrzywiła głowę na bok oczekując odpowiedzi. Uparcie brnęła w to co wierzyła. Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić w jakikolwiek inny sposób porzuconych szczątek, pogruchotanych kości i dziwnych śladów na drzewach. W miejscu znalezienia ostatniej ofiary ‘’potwora’’, wszystkie gałęzie były połamane, kora wokół porysowana jakby ostrym narzędziem. Wyglądało to co najmniej niespotykanie. Cała ich trójka sądziła, że nie było to dziełem człowieka. Nikt nie dałby rady postrącać gałęzi na wysokości ponad dwóch metrów, a na użycie jakiejkolwiek broni nie było dowodów.

\- Nie wiem. Może jakiś świr.

\- Świr? Will, myślisz, ze jakiś świr przez dwa miesiące przetrzymywałby człowieka, a potem rozrywał jego ciało kawałek po kawałku i połamał kości? – Jimmy uniósł brwi. Sam ledwo dowierzał temu co wczoraj dostali. Początkowo myślał, że to ofiara wypadku, lecz resztki ciała były świeże. Brakowało śladów po nożu, broni palnej czy chociażby jakiejś pile mechanicznej. Nie było siniaków na skórze, wewnętrznych ubytków… Poza brakiem serca i wątroby, które zostały zabrane z chirurgiczną precyzją. I jak ich czwórka miała dojść do logicznego wyjaśnienia owej sprawy? Will im tylko utrudniał próbując wykluczyć istnienie jakiegokolwiek potwora.

Kręconowłosy przez dłuższą chwilę wbijał niemrawe spojrzenie w szarą podłogę. Do jego umysłu wtargnęła burza myśli. Wszystko plątało się w głowie Willa, a on choć bardzo chciał, nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć wszystkich tych zajść. Dziwił się i głowił tak samo jak oni. Myślał nad przerażającym bólem i monstrualną siłą, z którą musiała się zmierzyć ich ofiara. Jego empatyczne umiejętności zawiodły. Nie potrafił się wczuć w rolę zabójcy. Brakowało mu skupienia, podstawowych informacji. Zagubiony w tym wszystkim mocno zacisnął oczy.

\- Dajcie mu już spokój… - odezwał się Brian. Z politowaniem patrzył na mężczyznę. Pracując z nim tak długo, zdążył nauczyć się w którym momencie powinni odpuścić i go zostawić. Will może był dziwny, lecz nikt nie podważał jego wyjątkowości, ani przydatności. Dzięki niemu rozwiązywali sprawy, mieli podstawy do dalszego działania. Wszyscy szanowali mężczyznę i akceptowali jego malutkie odejścia od norm, jednakże teraz, nikt nie spodziewał się, że odtrąci on teorię o potworze czającym się za konarami w niezbadanym do końca lesie.  
W prosektorium zapadła cisza. Każdy siedział zamyślony ze zwieszoną głową, dopóki w progu nie stawił się Crawford.

\- Ktoś umarł? – spytał bezceremonialnie patrząc po ich buziach.  
\- Nie, nie. Znaczy może, ten którego wczoraj przywieźli – stwierdził Brian. Po krótkiej chwili wzruszył ramionami, a milczenie znowu zapanowało w pomieszczeniu. Jack rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem, a potem tylko uniósł brwi i znowu zostawił ich grupę w spokoju.

\- Boję się, że niedługo dostaniemy nowego trupa – westchnęła Beverly. Miała dosyć patrzenia na rozczłonkowanego człowieka, a tym bardziej odrzucało ją na samą myśl, że znowu wezwą ją na miejsce zbrodni. Miejsce totalnej rzezi. Wciąż starała się wyrzucić z głowy ten okropny widok.

\- Jeśli dostaniemy, to udowodnię wam, że ten wasz potwór to tylko zgorzkniały pojebaniec – burknął niespodziewanie Graham. Unikając ich spojrzeń bezceremonialnie opuścił kostnicę. Nie chciał dłużej ciągnąć tej rozmowy. Czuł, że nic nie jest w stanie zmienić jego zdania. Przekonany o braku istnienia monstra, uznał, iż dłużej nie będzie się tym niepotrzebnie zamartwiać. Środkowym palcem poprawił okulary na nosie i postanowił wrócić do pracy.

Przez kolejne tygodnie Will nie zaprzątał sobie głowy istnieniem możliwego potwora. Robił wykłady każdego dnia, sprawdzał prace swoich studentów. Jack nie odzywał się do niego, co oznaczało, że ostatnimi czasy brakowało świeżych spraw. Nikt nie mordował, okolica była spokojna. Wieczory spędzał z psami. Leżał z nimi przed telewizorem, czasem skakał bez celu po kanałach. Wszystko go nudziło, od programów kulinarnych, przez reality show aż do kryminalnych filmów, które nijak miały się do rzeczywistości. Brakowało mu ambitnych zajęć, a tym badziej towarzystwa. Jego introwertyczność nie pozwalała mu na zawieranie kontaktów, nawet jeżeli natura nakazywała mu spotkać się. Z kimkolwiek, po cokolwiek. Swoje kontakty ograniczał do środowiska w pracy i na uczelni. Stronił od imprez, dużych zbiorowisk ludzi. W pojedynkę było mu łatwiej, a poza tym, nie był do końca sam. Miał swoją ukochaną gromadkę psów, za które gdyby tylko mógł, oddałby życie.

Mężczyzna nie cieszył się z nadejścia kolejnego weekendu. Czas wolny go przerażał, albowiem William czuł się znacznie lepiej, gdy ktoś planował dzień za niego. Podczas tygodnia zawsze miał coś do zrobienia, nigdy się nie nudził. Niestety, ten okropny stan dopadał go każdej soboty. Wzdychał już na powitanie nowego dnia. Przekręcił się kilka razy w pościeli, przez co jego kręcone włosy roztrzepały się jeszcze bardziej. Sterczały na wszystkie strony, a on, choć chciał, rankiem nie potrafił zyskać nad nimi kontroli.

Ledwo zdążył się rozciągnąć, kiedy do jego łóżka wskoczył Winston. Zakręciwszy się na kołdrze wygodnie ułożył się przy brzuchu swojego pana. Trącił go pyskiem, a Will doskonale wiedział co to znaczy. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby pogłaskać go tuż za uchem, tak jak lubił. Celebrował każdy poranek ze swoimi psami. Nie ukrywał, że Winston był jego ulubieńcem. Poświęcał mu najwięcej uwagi, a pies się za to odwdzięczał. Nie opuszczał go choćby na krok, a kiedy zmęczony Graham wracał z pracy, to on cieszył się najbardziej. Skakał, merdał ogonem.

Poprawiwszy się na pościeli, Will zerknął na zegarek stojący na nocnej szafce. Była dopiero ósma, a on już miał mętlik w głowie. Wizja wolnego czasu go dobijała. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić z wolnym dniem. Podrapał się po nieogolonym zaroście i powoli podniósł z łóżka. Winston potuptał tuż za nim do łazienki. Był świadkiem porannej toalety mężczyzny. Z uwagą i zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swojemu właścicielowi, który z niechęcią ogolił się, uczesał i umył buzię. Nie kłopocząc się przebraniem, w piżamie zszedł na dół. Każdy jego poranek wyglądał tak samo. Wstawiał wodę na kawę, karmił gromadkę psów, brał leki. Choć śniadanie zwykle sobie odpuszczał, tym razem przygotował dwa tosty z masłem orzechowym. Zjadł je na kanapie w towarzystwie psów.

Kilkanaście minut później, Graham już zakładał ciężkie buty z zamiarem wyjścia na dwór. Wiatr hulał na zewnątrz, lecz to mu nie przeszkadzało. I tak zamierzał zabrać psy na dłuższy spacer. Poprawił wełnianą czapkę, spod której wystawały mu nieokiełznane, brązowe loczki.

Wszystkie kudłate czworonogi od razu wybiegły na ganek. Skakały z radości, kiedy Will usiłował zamknąć za nimi drzwi.  
\- Tak, tak. Idziemy na spacer – mruknął do nich z uśmiechem. Nigdy nie brał smyczy, w końcu niejednokrotnie wychodzili na spacer, a one zawsze były posłuszne. Nie zamierzały od niego uciekać.

Wcisnąwszy dłonie w kieszenie spodni, brązowowłosy skierował swoje kroki w stronę lasu, lecz nie wchodził do niego. Wszystkie drzewa były stare, spróchniałe. Nie chciał ryzykować zwaleniem się konarów lub zabłądzeniem. Nie znał tej puszczy, a poza tym, nie miał ochoty przedzierać się przez gęsty las pełen wystających z każdej strony gałęzi.

\- Winston! – zawołał psa, a ten znalazł się tuż przy jego nodze. Reszta biegała po łące w najlepsze. Zaczepiali się, dokazywali wywołując przy tym uśmiech na twarzy swojego właściciela. William uwielbiał się im przyglądać. Zawsze były pełne radości. Mieszkały z nim tak długo, że nauczyły się rozpoznawać emocje mężczyzny, szczególnie Winston, który za każdym razem wyczuwał kiedy coś było nie tak.

Przeszedł razem z gromadą pupili jeszcze kawałek i zerknął w stronę lasu. Wiatr na chwilę ustał. Will wreszcie odetchnął chłodnym, ciężkim powietrzem. Wciągnął go jak najwięcej w swoje płuca i uchylił powieki. Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w stronę lasu. Chociaż coś go kusiło, aby tam wejść i poznać wszystkie zakamarki puszczy, wstrzymywał się. Musiał pilnować psów.

Z największą ciekawością przyglądał się poszczególnym koronom drzew, które zaprzestały tańczyć na wietrze. Każda była inna, lecz łączył je szarawy kolor i powyginane we wszystkie strony gałęzie. Zmrużywszy oczy, mężczyzna szukał jakiejkolwiek ścieżki prowadzącej w głąb puszczy. Nie ukrywał, że nieznana siła pchała go, aby przekroczyć tę granicę. Aby posunąć się o krok dalej i znaleźć pomiędzy drzewami. Chciałby poczuć siłę tego miejsca, którego zawsze unikał, choć było tuż obok.

Szczek, szczek.

Graham wzdrygnął się, będąc wyrwanym z rozmyślań. Szczekanie Winstona roznosiło się wokół nich z echem. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zerknął na pupila. Co przykuło jego uwagę? Próbując zrozumieć motywację psa, zwrócił wzrok w kierunku miejsca oszczekiwanego przez niego. Pomimo braku wiatru, Will wypatrzył ruszającą się gałąź. Czarną, potężniejszą niż wszystkie inne. Zawirowała na brzegu puszczy prowokując szelestem resztę psów do wydania ostrzegawczych głosów.

Brązowowłosy zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w przód. Nie zdejmując spojrzenia z nienaturalnie dużej gałęzi, zupełnie nie zastanawiał się nad słusznością swoich czynów. Mieszkał tuż obok. Tutaj nigdy nic mu nie groziło, dlatego niczym się nie martwił. Zbliżywszy się do skraju lasu, zauważył pomiędzy drzwiami cień, znacznie większy od niego. Dwie jaskrawe plamy, które Will uprzednio uznał za prześwity między liśćmi, zamrugały ku niemu. Rozległ się trzask gałęzi i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że wcale nie ma do czynienia z wyrośniętą gałęzią.

Z dziwną mieszanką zmieszania i irracjonalnego lęku, przetarł oczy. Gdy ponownie nasunął okulary na nos, gałęzi czy też cienia już nie było. Zniknął, zostawiając za sobą znajomy odór, co tylko wzmocniło strach kumulujący się w jego piersi.

Chociaż wszystkie instynkty próbowały powstrzymać Williama przed zrobieniem kroku, on wbrew samemu sobie wszedł między drzewa. Kierował się zapachem, który całkiem go otumanił, prowadził przez gąszcz. W tym stanie uniesienia, nie zwrócił uwagi na skomlające przed lasem psy. Kręciły się one w kółko wydając piski o najróżniejszym brzmieniu. Żaden z nich nie dotrzymał Grahamowi kroku.

Po kilku kolejnych stąpnięciach, mężczyzna wreszcie odkrył źródło nieprzyjemnej, agresywnie wdzierającej się w nozdrza woni. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy stał nad ciałem w wysokim stanie rozkładu. Obumarła tkanka wpadała między szarawy mech. Połamane żebra, rozłupana czaszka bez żuchwy, wydłubane oczy. Nigdy nie robiło to na Willu większego wrażenia. Przyzwyczajony do scen zbrodni, bardziej zmartwiony wydawał się być faktem, że ktoś tu był. A może coś? Zwłoki nie mogły pojawić się tu same, szczególnie w tak rozpaczliwym stanie.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Psy dalej skomlały wyrażając swoją troskę. Drżącą dłoń posłał w stronę telefonu skrytego w kieszeni spodni. Niemal natychmiast wybrał odpowiedni numer.

\- Jack? – szepnął po połączeniu – Jack, przyjedź do Wolf Trap. Znalazłem trupa.

Drzewa zamieniały się zbiór niewyraźnych plam. Wiatr znowu się zerwał, a połączony z nagłymi zawrotami głowy u mężczyzny, wywrócił go na pozostałości po uschniętym krzaku. Szum drzew robił się coraz głośniejszy. Smród zwłok leżących tuż obok nie ustawał. Will miał wrażenie, że w tej pozycji robił się coraz intensywniejszy. Nie dosłyszał urwanego sygnału z telefonu, który dalej ściskał w dłoni. Brakowało mu sił, żeby podeprzeć się na ramionach i podnieść. Złączył się z mchem w jedność.

Powieki Grahama stawały się coraz cięższe. Gdy przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno, pomyślał wpierw o Słońcu chowającym się za chmurami, lecz skąd Słońce o tej porze roku, skoro jeszcze chwilę temu niebo było mlecznie zachmurzone? I czemu ślepia tej ciemności nad nim nagle zamrugały?


End file.
